Hate You More
by Shadowside
Summary: An awkward moment between hero and villain is shared in a warehouse on a stormy night. Oneshot, slash, suggestive themes. Mr. Incredible/Syndrome.


"Mr. Incredible. I'm so happy to see you, I could just kiss you."

Though sarcasm laced his every word, deep down inside Syndrome knew he meant every bit of it. Another rendezvous in an abandoned warehouse. He could hear rain beating against the roof. His arch-enemy was standing in front of him, fists clenched, ready to beat the everliving shit out of him. Time and again, the same scene. It went on like a broken record. Commit a crime, monologue a little, take a beating, get sent to jail, escape, lather, rinse, repeat. And every single time it was just an excuse to see his hero again. His love for this super-powered man was so strong, it did a 360 and turned into hate.

"How about you kiss my fist instead," came the reply. Banter. It was all banter. Or at least, it was in Syndrome's opinion. He never could tell if this was true or not, but why not play pretend and act as though it was all just one big joke. A joke with underlying unresolved sexual tension.

Syndrome cracked his knuckles and began pacing around. "Do you want to hear all about why I did what I did?"

"Spare me the theatrics, Syndrome. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way," Mr. Incredible said, voice deep as he approached the supervillain menacingly.

_I wish you would do me the hard way, 'heyoo'!_

He pouted. "You're no fun," he sighed. "Is this routine getting old? I could think of a few ways we could spice it up." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Really_?" Mr. Incredible rumbled, not catching on. "Maybe you could tell me on our way to prison."

Lightning cracked in the sky, and thunder roared along not too far after. A bolt of blue flashed from Syndrome's zero-point energy gauntlets. In that instant, he had Mr. Incredible trapped in a suspension beam of inescapable energy. The look in the superhero's eyes was one of shock and anger.

"Did I neglect to tell you that I had fixed my gauntlets? Stupid, stupid, stupid. It's like I'm losing my mind, forgetting all these tiny details left and right. Tsk tsk." Syndrome let out a cackle and tossed Mr. Incredible into the brick wall of the warehouse. Dust rose, and there was a clear indent in the wall. It hadn't broken all the way through, but it had certainly taken damage. Mr. Incredible also seemed to have taken at least a little bit of damage. He was coughing, struggling to get up off the ground.

_Come on, Mr. Incredible. Don't go weak on me. You're not that old yet._

Much to both his delight and horror, Mr. Incredible sprung up like a vicious tiger, rushing towards Syndrome only to be caught in another blue beam. "I'm having fun with this," laughed the red-haired supervillain. "I mean, I could do this all night long." There was innuendo there, but he didn't feel the need to point it out. Mr. Incredible didn't seem to be catching on anyway. What a bore.

He slammed the hero against the ground a few times, until the zero-point energy beam began to flicker and give out. Puzzled, Syndrome turned around and tapped his gauntlets in confusion. There was no response. They were, effectively, dead, as he would possibly soon be the moment Mr. Incredible recovered. "Come on, come on," he urged. He glanced back over his shoulder, noticing that he didn't have much time before he was in for a massive ass-kicking.

Groaning inwardly, Syndrome could only watch helplessly as he was rapidly approached by Mr. Incredible. He put up one hand to shield himself from the impending blow. He felt strong hands grab his shoulders, and he was pulled close to the superhero. But what happened next was not what he had been expecting at all. Instead, he felt Mr. Incredible's lips press against his. Baffled by this strange turn of events, he could only quietly accept it. His left eye twitched just a little bit.

"We've been doing this for far too long, and don't think I haven't been noticing your entendres and innuendos," Mr. Incredible said as he finished his kiss.

Syndrome just blinked. "I can't say I was expecting this."

A clear expression of regret was spreading across the hero's face. "I can't believe I did that."

"I can't believe _you_ did that."

There was an awkward pause between the two of them.

"You're going to beat me to death now, aren't you?" Syndrome asked.

There was a very flat reply, "Yes."

"Damn it." Still, if a kiss from Mr. Incredible was the last he'd ever get, he'd be dying a happy man.

Another rumble of thunder shook the building. Syndrome began to back away, but he didn't think he even had a ghost of a chance to escape. He looked towards all of the exits, but as far as he could judge, he'd be caught before he could reach any of them. There would be no harm in trying. He sped towards the closest door, Mr. Incredible in hot pursuit of him. He felt a tug on his cape, yanking him backwards and onto the ground. The wind left him in one rapid exhalation.

He felt pain spread through his body as a blow from Mr. Incredible sent him nearly flying across the room. He hit the ground and tumbled a little, groaning at the pain that was radiating inside of him. Before he could even pick himself up off the ground, the superhero was there to grab him by excessive material around the chest area of his suit and hoist him up off the ground. He went limp, his limbs drooping and his head tilting back awkwardly. Syndrome couldn't see any conceivable way out of this.

His bright blue eyes stared into Mr. Incredible's dark blue eyes. For a moment he could see a little bit of hesitation, but it soon passed in favor of new-found aggression.

As he readied his fist for a blow to Syndrome's face, Mr. Incredible snarled, "I _hate_ you."

"I hate you more," Syndrome replied with a crooked smile. He flinched; cringing, preparing himself for the pain and...

_Crack! _

Total blackout._  
_


End file.
